


Show Me Mercy

by kurage_hime



Category: Original Work
Genre: Extremely Underage, F/M, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Vaguely Rural Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurage_hime/pseuds/kurage_hime
Summary: You show me yours, and I'll show you mine.





	Show Me Mercy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anysin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/gifts).



She’d already removed her panties. Now Mercy took a slow, steadying breath and lifted her skirt.

“Wow, you have hair down there!” Jacob exclaimed in his loudest voice. He had a tendency to get loud when he was excited.

“Shhhh! Quiet!” They were doing this behind the barn so that no one would see, but there was still a distinct chance that they might be heard. Mercy knew they had to be very, very careful.

“Sorry,” Jacob whispered.

He got down on his knees in front of Mercy and got close. He cocked his head. His nose was practically in her pubic hair. He snuffled a bit. Was he _smelling_ her? After what she hoped was a thorough – and thoroughly satisfactory – inspection, he looked up at Mercy. Unfortunately, he looked distinctly disappointed.

“I can’t see anything,” he pouted. “Just a slit.”

“There’s more stuff, like, inside.”

“Show me.”

Mercy took another slow, steadying breath. Jacob’s eyes were doing their best puppy-dog impression. She could never deny her baby brother anything. She sat down on the ground, her skirt still hitched up to her waist, and leaned back, her legs bent and spread. With two fingers, she opened her labia for Jacob’s eager inspection.

Jacob ohhhhed and ahhhhed. “Can I touch it?” he asked.

Mercy hesitated. This was starting to feel rather one-sided. “Only if you let me touch yours first,” she said at last. Hopefully, that’d make him have second thoughts.

No such luck.

“Okay.” Jacob opened his trousers, easy as could be. His genitals spilled out.

Mercy hadn’t seen him like this since he was a toddler, probably. He didn’t have any hair yet, and his testicles were still small and high. Mercy took the cute little penis between her thumb and forefinger and stroked up and down the shaft. The foreskin remained stuck to the glans. Greatly daring, she touched the hidden slit. His flesh hardened quickly in response. The skin of his sac flushed a delicate pink.

Jacob’s cheeks were flushing pink as well. Mercy felt a sharp, sympathetic twinge of arousal low in her belly. Her inner muscles pulsed. What in God’s name was she doing? This was sinful and wrong, and it was…it was…it was… She shivered a bit and removed her hand from Jacob’s penis, but Jacob seemed not to notice.

“So? Can I touch you now?” he asked, not bothering to conceal his eagerness.

“Uh, yeah, but be gentle. It’s sensitive.”

“Okay.”

They’d both watched the farm animals copulate for as long as they could remember, so Mercy knew Jacob already understood the basics. But the details clearly fascinated him. He brushed against her inner folds, those tiny, paired, wing-like flaps of skin, and probed the opening of her vagina with the tip of a finger.

“You’re so wet!” Jacob exclaimed. The volume of his voice was rising dangerously again.

“Shhhh!” Mercy reminded him. “It’s wet so that sex doesn’t hurt.”

“Sex doesn’t hurt? Not at all?” Jacob’s whisper was tinged with wonder.

Mercy had to smile at that. “Nope. Actually, sex is supposed to feel good.”

“Really?”

“Really.” She tried to sound firm and self-assured, like she was An Authority on the subject.

Jacob looked thoughtful. He seemed to considering this new information, pondering. Mercy could practically see the gears turning in his head. All the while, he continued rubbing her vulva absently. She was getting even wetter. Finally, he asked, remembering for once to whisper, “Can I see what you feel like inside?”

Mercy blinked. “Uh, I don’t know…”

“C’mon!” Jacob pleaded. “Show me, Mercy!”

Well, they’d already gone this far, hadn’t they? Her baby brother’s finger inside of her was no worse than anything they’d already done, right? Why did she always have to have so much trouble telling him no? Ah well. She told herself that it would be a valuable learning experience for him.

“Okay,” she agreed.

She was expecting a finger. That wasn’t what she got.

Suddenly, Jacob was hugging her waist and wriggling against her, and his cute little penis – his cute little _erect_ penis – sank smoothly into her.

It didn’t hurt. She’d told the truth about that. Actually, it felt…he felt… _Jacob felt_ …

“Ohhhh, Mercy!” he breathed, hiding his face in her bosom as his hips began to judder.

Sex felt good. _Jacob_ felt good, damn them both to the everlasting fires of hell! He was her brother, and she was his sister, and his hand was between them, against her clitoris, hot and unhooded, and she seized his shoulders and pushed as furiously into him as he was pushing into her, and that good feeling was growing and growing and growing, until it had gotten so big, too big to contain, and it was terrifying, and uncontrollable, and _wonderful_ —

They collapsed together.

Afterwards, Mercy was relieved to see no trace of semen anywhere. Jacob was still too young for that, thank goodness, but she was resolved that they should never, ever do this again.

“Can we do it again? Can we? Can we?” Jacob asked. The puppy-dog eyes were back.

Ah, he was too cute. And he was hard again. Already. To her dismay, Mercy realized she still couldn’t say no to her baby brother.


End file.
